


Anhelo

by KatherineDiBello



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineDiBello/pseuds/KatherineDiBello
Summary: Porque amaba a Walt, pero su corazón no dejaba de anhelar una existencia más sencilla con el dios que la estaba abrazando. Y era estúpido porque, de hecho, anhelaba algo que jamás había tenido, y que, para variar, ni siquiera era posible.
Relationships: Anubis/Sadie Kane, Anubis/Sadie Kane/Walt Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Anhelo

Sadie no habría podido dormir de todos modos. Era bien entrada la noche, había tenido un largo, largo día, y la perspectiva da la mañana no era más liviana. Últimamente no tenía ni un momento para descansar, ni para sentirse relajada, ni feliz. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse. Hacía unas horas había tenido su primera vez, ¡su primera vez! Debería haberse sentido maravillosa. ¿Por qué no era así?

Walt estaba dormido junto a ella, la noche era silenciosa y tranquila, pero a Sadie no se le quitaba el temblor de las manos. Había algo que estaba mal, lo sentía. Como una pieza faltante en su corazón. No era que Walt no hubiera sido increíblemente amoroso, romántico y cuidadoso… en realidad, cualquiera hubiera dicho que todo había sido completamente especial. Salvo que… suspiró. No quería hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su insomnio de hecho se debía a los largos minutos del debate que ocurría en su cabeza. Al final, su malestar pudo más. Se deslizó en la duat y lo vio. Anubis respiraba ligeramente, tenía los ojos cerrados y el pelo despeinado. A Sadie se le derritió el corazón.

"¿Anubis?" surruó. Durante un momento, ella creyó que él no la había escuchado, después sus preciosos ojos marrones la miraban. Ojalá hubiese podido tocar su mejilla.

"Sades, ¿qué pasa?" tenía la voz adormilada.

Ella no sabía cómo pedirle aquello.

"No puedo dormir", exhaló Sadie. "¿Podríamos… podríamos ir abajo?"

Anubis suspiró.

"Tendrás que despertar a Walt".

El corazón de Sadie se encogió. Amaba a Walt, pero amaba a Anubis también, tanto que a veces sentía que no podía, que tanto amor… acalló sus pensamientos. Ella negó.

"Quería decir, tú y yo."

Él se materializó junto a la puerta. Extendió su mano hacia ella.

"¿Vienes?"

Sadie se levantó y lo siguió sin dudarlo. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Estaban en pleno verano y el calor era tanto que solían dejar las puertas de la terraza abiertas. La brisa hizo que Sadie se estremeciera, vestida sólo con su pijama corta de algodón. Anubis no habló mientras prendía la estufa, sacaba la tetera, y preparaba un poco de té para ella. Además sacó un par de chocolatinas de la alacena y se sentó a comer con Sadie. Generalmente Sadie se la hubiera zampado antes siquiera de que él pudiera quitarle la envoltura a la suya, pero esa noche…esa noche Sadie sólo se le quedó viendo con cara de pena.

"¿Qué sucede, Sadie, mi corazón?" preguntó Anubis. Y fue entonces que Sadie de pronto se encontró llorando a lágrima suelta. Habría deseado no hacerlo, tan sólo para evitar que los ojos de él se entristecieran de esa manera. Pero no pudo. No pudo parar.

Anubis se levantó, la envolvió en un abrazo y ella aspiró su olor en su camiseta. Olía a canela, y algún tipo de incienso que ella sólo había olido antes en la Sala del Juicio. En lugar de calmarla, aquello sólo hizo que terminara de derrumbarse. Anubis, oh Anubis, pensó.

Porque amaba a Walt, pero su corazón no dejaba de anhelar una existencia más sencilla con el dios que la estaba abrazando. Y era estúpido porque, de hecho, anhelaba algo que jamás había tenido, y que, para variar, ni siquiera era posible.

"Lo lamento mucho", dijo Sadie. Debía tener ahora los ojos hinchados y el cabello pegado a las llorosas mejillas, pero Anubis la vio con tanto amor que casi la hizo gritar de rabia.

Él enarcó una ceja.

"¿Se puede saber qué te sucede?"

Sadie no quería herirlo, pero tenía que saber. Ella quería, de alguna forma, cargar también con su peso.

"No fue justo para ti", dijo, y la sonrisa de Anubis cayó. Ella ya había albergado a una diosa antes. Sabía que, por más perfecta que fuera la conexión entre un dios y un deificado, por más intrínsecos que pudieran volverse sus deseos, pensamientos y experiencias, incluso aunque pudiese parecer que ambos eran uno mismo… en realidad no lo eran. Cada uno era la mitad de un todo. Así que… horas antes, Walt la había amado, pero Anubis no. Ella deseaba sentir su piel, deseaba con una desesperación que casi la hacía ahogarse haber podido escucharlo gemir a él, haber sostenido su mano… que Anubis la hiciera suya. Y entonces se sintió terriblemente mal, porque Walt no se merecía aquello.

"Yo sólo quiero que tú seas feliz, Sadie", murmuró Anubis. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le besó el dorso de la mano. "Walt te ama, lo que sucedió… es natural."

"Lo sé, es sólo que..." Se le trabó la voz, quería saber, pero a la vez temía la respuesta. "Tú… ¿tú sentiste…?"

Anubis desvió la mirada, pensativo.

"No te voy a mentir, sí lo viví, pero fue más como si siempre existiese alguna barrera entre tú y yo. Yo… desearía que pudieras sentir la manera en que te amo. Pero, incluso con eso, tenerte así es mejor que no tenerte en absoluto."

Ella entendió sus palabras. Alargó la mano para tocar su cara, las mejillas, la curva de sus labios, la nariz y los párpados. Anubis suspiró ante el contacto, como un pez que hubiese estado fuera del agua y ahora, por un momento, se le permitiera refrescarse en la inmensidad del océano.


	2. Deseo

Y fue cuando Sadie supo que se había rendido. Ella buscó sus labios con urgencia, y notó un tirón de deseo. Anubis estaba temblando un poco, como si se estuviera conteniendo. Con gentileza apartó su rostro.  
“Sadie, no puedo…” se quebró a media frase.  
“Por favor”, rogó ella con la voz rota, y sí, su orgullo se hería, pero estaba cansada, y sentía tanto deseo que le parecía insoportable. “Por favor, Anubis, por una vez. Estoy cansada de aceptar las cosas, estoy cansada de que me digan que debo sacrificar algo.”  
Aquello debió derrumbar los muros en él, porque finalmente la besó. Y no se dominó en aquel beso, no fue el Anubis calmado, controlado, de siempre. La dejó sentir tanto amor, y un deseo que a Sadie le parecía imposible que alguien sintiera por ella, y le robó el aliento. Sadie sintió sus manos vagando en su torso, los dedos brincando como plumas sobre sus costillas, por debajo de la camiseta. Creyó que le habían encendido cada nervio del cuerpo y, durante un momento, no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera cuánto lo quería.  
Entonces él se alejó. Sadie estuvo a punto de protestar, pero había un brillo encendido en los ojos del dios.  
“No será así. Permíteme hacerlo especial.”  
Sadie quería replicar que lo único que quería era que la tomara ahí mismo, pero decidió, por una vez, callarse.  
Anubis se levantó de la silla, la tomó de la mano, y la llevó con suavidad a la terraza. Ahí Sadie sintió cómo cambiaba el aire, y supo que se habían internado en la Duat.  
Estaban en la terraza, pero también estaban a la orilla de un río. No un río mugriento, lleno de basura; ahí había pasto suave, y el agua reflejaba la luna con un brillo especial. Había un tocadiscos, una mesita con chocolatinas y vino, y unas mantas dobladas. Sadie no quería preguntar de dónde había salido todo aquello. Anubis le besó la frente y se acercó al tocadiscos. Puso uno de los vinilos y la música comenzó a sonar.  
Sadie lo había sabido desde el primer día que lo conoció; a Anubis le gustaba el jazz. Pero aquella noche la voz de Leonard Cohen llenó el aire, cantando “dance me to the end of love”, y a Sadie le pareció muy apropiado. Él volvió a donde estaba ella, le puso una mano en la cintura y tomó la otra, y comenzaron a bailar.  
Sadie se sintió relajar. Suspiró feliz y recostó la cabeza en su pecho mientras se movían.  
“Espero que esta vez no nos interrumpa el dios de los estornudos”, dijo, y Anubis rodó los ojos divertido, “después de eso no volvimos a tener ningún tipo de cita, ¿eh?”  
Él la sostuvo con fuerza, recordando aquél otro baile.  
“Pero estoy aquí, Sadie.”  
La noche resplandecía con estrellas. Sadie podía casi imaginarse a Nut mirándolos, pensando en su esposo. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Sentir a Anubis tan cerca y a la vez tan lejano le dolía, ¿no podían los dioses meterse en sus propios asuntos y dejarla ser feliz? Se lo merecía, de verdad que sí. Otra oleada de culpa le atravesó la médula. No podía pensar eso. Walt también la hacía feliz. ¿Entonces por qué sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar en ese momento? Un dolorcillo se le incrustó en el pecho. Miró a Anubis. Lo amaba, lo deseaba, le había entregado su corazón desde el primer momento en que lo vio, incluso sin saberlo.  
“¿Debería preocuparme? Es la segunda vez que lloras esta noche. ¿Es que no te agrada bailar?”  
Era verdad. Sadie se ruborizó furiosamente, ¿pero qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso había tanto dolor escondido dentro de ella, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta?  
“Lo siento”, se disculpó. Se las arregló para componer una sonrisa. “No pienses que no me gusta, es sólo que…”, ¿cómo podía explicarle lo que sentía, cómo podía poner en palabras el anhelo de su corazón? Sadie Kane podía pronunciar la invocación a Ra, el dios más poderoso, podía nombrar las palabras divinas, pero no podía simplemente decirle a Anubis lo que sentía. Se obligó a que las palabras le salieran y casi sintió que se ahogaba con ellas. “¡Por los dioses de Egipto, Anubis! Te amo. Te quiero a ti. No a ti dentro de Walt, sino a ti. Quiero decir, amo a Walt pero… estoy comenzando a dudar, ¿entiendes? Quiero sentirte a ti, quiero que tú…”  
Se calló. Anubis ladeó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos achocolatados más hermosos del mundo. Sin embargo, parecía comprender. Habían dejado de bailar, pero la música seguía sonando. Finalmente, Sadie se soltó de él. Se sentó en la hierba, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.  
“Debes pensar que soy la persona más egoísta y voluble del mundo”, dijo con tristeza.  
Anubis tomó una de las mantas y la llevó hasta ella, cubriéndola. Hacía frío, la brisa hacía que el cabello de Sadie revoloteara.  
“Si crees eso de ti misma, quizá deberías pasar un tiempo con los otros dioses. Eso definitivamente te haría cambiar de idea”, dijo Anubis suavemente. “¿Puedes dejar de ser tan dramática? Lo resolveremos, Sadie. Te prometo que haré lo que sea para que seas feliz, ¿lo entiendes?”  
“Soy mortal, Anubis”, le recordó ella con impaciencia, y él habría hecho algún comentario a eso si no hubiera sido por el tono angustiado de su voz, “me voy a morir. Sé que me amas, pero después…”  
Aquello había sido el colmo para Anubis. La tomó por los hombros, la besó y la hizo acostarse con suavidad. La manta voló con el viento, él metió sus manos entre su cabello, respirando su aroma: chicle y magia, Sadie. Ella suspiró. Anubis sabía que aquella discusión no iba a ningún lado, quizá si le mostraba a Sadie cuánto, realmente cuánto la quería, lo feliz que lo hacía escuchara decir que lo amaba, porque él también había estado solo por demasiado tiempo, olvidado, sumergido en la tristeza. Y ahora ella estaba ahí, brillante como el más hermoso de los amaneceres de Egipto, sarcástica, impulsiva y honesta.  
Sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, Sadie dejó de tener frío. También dejó de pensar. Sentir la piel de Anubis contra la suya, aunque fuese un toque de mejillas, o el entrelazar las manos, incluso el lugar donde la blusa de ella se había levantado y podía sentirlo tan cálido… Sadie no podía creerlo.  
Ella movió sus manos para tomar las mejillas de Anubis, atrapó sus labios en un beso profundo, y él gimió. Sadie sonrió orgullosa, deslizó sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y acarició su torso; sintió que Anubis se retorcía bajo su toque. Los labios de él recorrieron la mandíbula de Sadie, el cuello, oh, dioses, él estaba dejando marcas de amor en su clavícula, Sadie soltó un gritito muy poco digno que provocó la risa de Anubis.  
¿Cómo podía vivir sin aquello? No estaba segura. En ese momento Sadie agradeció con toda su alma que Set hubiese intentado dominar el mundo años antes. También le agradeció haber hecho un hijo tan… decidió callar sus pensamientos extraños. Ella se perdió en una maraña borrosa de toques y sensaciones, la ropa se fue poco a poco, se le había encendido un deseo terriblemente anhelante en el bajo vientre, de modo que se escuchó dar un gemido profundo cuando Anubis por fin la hizo suya.  
En ese momento, Sadie pensó que podía reír y llorar, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. No quería pensar en Walt, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que se sentía. Entendió lo que Anubis había querido decir. Por supuesto que había vivido la experiencia, pero aquél había sido Walt amando a Sadie a su manera. Había sido tremendamente tierno y amoroso, muchas habrían dicho que perfecto, pero a Sadie la inundaron el placer y el amor con Anubis.  
Él también era tierno, acunando su cabeza entre sus manos mientras ella no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera dar gemidos suaves e intentar recobrar el aliento. En cada embestida ella sentía que Anubis quería acariciarla de todas las maneras posibles, y en realidad lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Habían creado un ritmo que ella sólo habría podido describir como anhelo en el estado más puro. Se estaban teniendo el uno al otro, pero oh, cuánto se necesitaban.  
Sadie se entregó. Intentó hacerle saber lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo necesitaba, y entonces otra ola de iluminación divina llegó a ella. Dioses de Egipto, ¿cómo era que no lo había advertido antes? Anubis también se estaba entregando, dándose, mostrándole que no importaba que ella fuera mortal, porque siempre sería ella, siempre, siempre… sólo había amado a Sadie y así sería. La amaba tanto, pero tanto, que podía vivir con el dolor de ver a Walt tenerla.  
Aquello la desmoronó. El dolorcillo cálido de su vientre explotó, como si tampoco pudiera soportarlo, se abrazó a Anubis mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en ondas, desesperada por aferrarse a algo sólido. En ese momento también él dio una última y profunda embestida… y la llenó con su amor. Abrazó a Sadie, que seguía aferrada a él, y se quedaron así un momento, intentando recuperar sus respiraciones, intentando que sus corazones volvieran a la normalidad.  
Ella volvió a la realidad sólo para darse cuenta de que Anubis le estaba besando con suavidad la cara, tan feliz… Sadie nunca le había visto los ojos brillar con tanta emoción. Ella misma se sentía así. Estando ahí, en sus brazos, nada podía dañarla.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Pues bueno, ya sé que a muchos no les gustará porque me estoy portando bastante injusta con Walt, pero esto es algo que imaginé y que vino con toda claridad. Creo que será una miniatura de historia en dos o tres partes. De todas maneras espero que a alguna persona por ahí le agrade.


End file.
